Theories have been proposed on which it has been hoped that systems could be developed to explain the complex sensory-motor system such as the saccadic eye movement system. Saccadic eye movements are ballistic movements of great speed and accuracy in human beings. Once such a system has been developed which can account for the large behavioral and neural data base concerning this sensory-motor system, it can be adapted to a robot.
In the present invention, a number of specialized real-time circuits designs have been developed which collectively can be adapted to robots. The real-time circuits would allow a robot to automatically calibrate itself through processes of development and learning. For example, during the continued use of the robot, individual mechanical parts will begin to wear. As these parts wear, errors in performance by these wearing parts can be corrected by specialized real-time circuits adapted to the system.